hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 52 (2011)
Assault × And × Impact (シュウゲキ×ト×ショウゲキ, Shūgeki × To × Shōgeki) is the 52nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on October 21st, 2012. Overview The Phantom Troupe members go wild all over the Yorknew City and kill almost all of the mafia. Meanwhile, Silva and Zeno confront Chrollo and get involved in a big fight. Summary The Phantom Troupe continues to wreak havoc on the streets of Yorknew City. Meanwhile, Kurapika and his Boss were in the room where Neon is resting. Kurapika decides to patrol the building, but Light stops him and begs him to stay for his daughter’s safety while waiting for their rescue and the doctor to arrive. Shortly after, the doctor arrives and examines Neon's condition. Bean questions Kurapika about him staying in Neon’s room instead of doing his job by hunting down the Phantom Troupe. Afterwards, Kurapika gets permission to patrol the building. While patrolling, members and bosses of the mafia are seen unsatisfied with their situation. Kurapika then receives a call from Gon and Killua. The two tell Kurapika about them being kidnapped by the Phantom Troupe which makes Kurapika angry at them. The two still insist on helping by giving him information, but Kurapika refuses since he has another source and doesn't want them to get involved in his mission. After their conversation, the Phantom Troupe continues their rampage while getting near the auction building. The situation inside Cemetery Building is uncontrollable in which the members of the mafia start to panic and want to protect themselves by breaking the rules of the auction. Zeno and Silva appear and warn the mafia about a member of the Phantom Troupe who sneaked inside the building making them realize how strong he is by saying he can kill them all in less than ten seconds. Kurapika, while trying to find the Troupe, gets a call from Light who orders him to go back to Neon. Zeno and Silva finally find Chrollo's location and after a short chat, the three make their moves and start to battle. Chrollo manages to cut Silva by using a Ben's knife which Silva easily recognizes and he managed to stop the poison from spreading. Zeno analyzes Chrollo's Nen abilities and manages to deduce that Chrollo's power, because it is so powerful, has an activation cost of least four or maybe five conditions which Chrollo is very unlikely able to meet while fighting both Zeno and Silva at the same time citing that Chrollo's use of a toxic knife is further evidence that Chrollo cannot steal Nen abilities freely; this prompts Chrollo, realizing Zeno's skill based upon his analysis of his power, to discard the knife and switch tactics. Zeno walks towards Chrollo and makes his move, but he suddenly stops. He sees Chrollo taking action by using his ability, a book that contains the lists of abilities he stole. Zeno becomes more cautious and uses his Nen to fight Chrollo at a distance and manages to guess the use of Chrollo’s book while fighting. Chrollo keeps evading Zeno's attacks while not letting his guard down on Silva. When Chrollo finally felt the presence of Silva, he gets distracted then caught in Zeno’s technique. When Chrollo is finally trapped, Zeno signals Silva to finish him off and Silva releases two large illuminating balls of aura aimed directly toward Chrollo and his father. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 52 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc